Defection
by criminally-intent-marysue
Summary: I had to write a Ross story after last nights ep. So I've got a OFC CIA agent, getting the whole team into trouble, and flirting with Ross. Please forgive the un-beta'dness and rough writing. 5000 words in a few hours is pretty trying.


Right, after last nights new episode 'Betrayed' I had to write a Ross centered Mary-Sue-ish story so this is the beginnings. It is quickly done, not Beta'd as usual, and will probably never be finished. But it has an interesting premise I might use later on in a better though out fic.

For now, have a little fun with the read, and tell me what you think.

Thank you!

Oh, and for the record I am sooooo in Love with Ross! And Eric Bogosian I'm going to kidnap them both. g

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: CI, Goren, Eames, Ross or Deakins. They are all Dick Wolf's. Nia Long and the plot are all mine though.

* * *

She couldn't even bother with the elevator, it would take too long and she was sure the waiting would do he in completely, so Sara was left with the stairs; and she flew up them

Right, after last nights new episode 'Betrayed' I had to write a Ross centered Mary-Sue-ish story so this is the beginnings. It is quickly done, not Beta'd as usual, and will probably never be finished. But it has an interesting premis I might use later on in a better though out fic.

For now, have a little fun with the read, and tell me what you think.

Thank you!

Oh, and for the record I am sooooo in Love with Ross! And Eric Bogosian I'm going to kidnap them both. g

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: CI, Goren, Eames, Ross or Deakins. They are all Dick Wolf's. Nia Long and the plot are all mine though.

She couldn't bother with the elevator, it would take too long and she was sure the waiting would do her in completely; her nerves as of late were a bit frayed. It was all useful in the act though, she had to play the damsel in distress for a few minutes then get out of the building as fast as possible; before they could catch up. So Nia was left with the stairs, and she flew up them. She might have—must have—passed cops on the way up, but they went as nothing more than blurs; she had to get to the 11th floor.

All that mattered was finding Detectives Goren, Eames and Logan.

Jim had told her, after he retired, that if anything went wrong she went to them and no one else; she could trust them. With them, he told her, she didn't need to keep her cover, and they could help her; that was the most important at the moment. Whether she wanted to say it or not Nia Long was in trouble.

Bursting out of the stair well, Nia rushed over to the desk sergeant.

"Goren, Eames and Logan. I need to see them now."

The sergeant blink lazily at her not impressed or bothered by the frantic tone in her voice.

"They're not here."

"Well get them here! I need to see them now!"

"I can't do that, you'll have to sit and wait."

Nia didn't need this, she'd run this far and she didn't have much longer. Spinning around, she located the Captain's office and took off at a run. She was in before the sergeant could even get out of his chair.

"I need Goren, Eames and Logan. Please get them here now." She wasn't close to frantic now, Nia was all out frantic and hyperventilating; tears weren't far behind. 'God this better be believable' she thought to herself, 'I can't be in here for much longer, it won't take them that long to catch up.'

Captain Ross had been doing nothing but paper work for the entire morning, so the sudden appearance of a frantic woman running into his office with demands threw him into a stunned silence, at least until the desk sergeant came in ready to restrain the woman.

"Sergeant that's not necessary." He waved the man off and out of his office closing the door and staring at the woman; she was scared.

"Sit down."

"No listen, please," She begged. "I can't. I need the detectives and I need to get out of here."

"Well you are going to have to wait; they're at the ME's."

"Then I'm going there." Nia had the door open, but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist; damn that was hard fighting against her self not to throw the man off.

"It'll be faster if you sit here, and I'll call them back."  
"But I…"

"Look miss you can understand that the NYPD has a problem with people running in here making demands I can't just let you out of here without an explanation"

"I…yes, but I have to get out of here now…"  
"Why?"

She only shook her head, she had maybe five more minutes, this guy better hurry up and figure out if he's going to help or not. Ross was left assessing her with out her reason: hysterical, pleading and scared. She wasn't lying, that he was sure of she couldn't be seen in One PP.  
"Would you leave with me?"  
Nia nodded hesitantly. Deakins' successor seemed to be a good man, but he would at least get her the people on Jim's list.

"Come on."

He left already on the phone, making her follow behind, and they both made tracks to the elevator.

"They'll meet us at the bar down the street."

"Thank you."

He nodded, but she wasn't going to get away with out questions; he trusted his detectives, but knew they could get themselves into trouble. As soon as the doors closed on them he started.

"What's your name?"

That was a safe question; you can't give that much away with a name.

"Nia."

"Why Goren, Eames and Logan?"

She gave him a pleading look, but she knew he would keep coming with the questions; at least that one was an innocent one too.

"It's who Jim Deakins told me to go to."

Ross perked up at his predecessor's name. He knew the man, and he was a good cop, but this was all getting a bit suspicious.

"And what did Deakins tell you to go to them for?"

Nia shook her head, refusing to go any further.

They were on the ground, and Nia rushed for the exit, turning quickly to the side of the building and getting across the street as fast as she could. Ross had to follow at the run; for such a small person, she could move fast.

Nia slowed down as soon as they were out of sight of One PP.

* * *

"Is this place close?" Nia chattered worriedly, looking behind her. Ross looked at her more closely now as she calmed down a bit, but was still distracted. She was really quite small, and pretty, with long black hair tied up and blue eyes, but her intense nature was a bit unnerving; what monsters did she have chasing her?

"Yeah, it's right there" he pointed to a sign, 'Morgan's Pub' a little ways down the street. "And they should only be about 10 minutes or so."

"Good, great…um do you mind if I smoke?" Nia asked hesitantly, while she gave herself a mental pat on the back 'Polite and timid, Nia you are a master and look no one is following yet, you might actually survive this one.'  
Ross looked at her oddly, who asked that in New York?  
"Go ahead."

Nia muttered her thanks and pulled out a crumpled pack of smokes and a lighter; an army zippo. Ross raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't say anything; it was just another question he wanted answered. This all gave Nia a bit of time to profile her new found companion as well. She didn't know if she could trust him yet, and though looks maybe deceiving, he was definitely a 'by the book' and honest cop. He was handsome too, middle aged, divorced if the left ring finger was to be believed, and he had a really nice voice. 'Jesus Nia, get a grip, you just haven't been around men socially in two years, not an eternity.'

When they came to the doors of the pub, Nia flicked the butt out into the street with another look behind her and she went in while he held the door open for her. Inside, she let all the tension drain quickly, it was exhausting keeping that up, and being inside was a good excuse for settling down. Taking a deep breath, Nia settled them in at the farthest corner of the bar, where they're backs were toward the wall and she had a good view of the entire place; she couldn't let her guard down completely. None of this went without Ross's notice though.

"Can I buy you a drink Captain? As a 'thank you'."

The way it came out of her mouth made Nia mentally slap herself, that sounded so lamely flirtatious and she so didn't mean it to. 'Yup, you've been out of society for too long woman'. But it was too late to take it back now; it could help with her cover eventually.  
"I'd say yes, but I'm still on the clock." Ross answered with a slight bewilderment.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Well you started it the flirting Nia; you might as well finish it. "How about a rum and coke, without the rum?" she grinned.

Ross laughed "Sure why not."  
The bartender came over, and Nia set them up, Ross with a coke and her self with a scotch. Nia started fidgeting the second her drink was in hand but stopped immediately when Ross's phone rang, it was Goren and they were outside; a second later all three detectives walked in and spotted the Captain and the strange woman immediately. They waited for him to come to them though.

"Thanks for the drink."  
"Thank you for helping me out." Nia said. It wasn't often she got to be genuine about something; it was a nice change. She shook his hand, and waited for him to have a word with his detectives and send them over; she moved to the table in the corner with her drink to wait and observe the detectives.

"Captain, what's this about?" Logan jumped in, direct and head first like always.

"The woman over there needs to talk to you three. She said Deakins sent her. It's something big but she wouldn't tell me, I think there is someone following her so be careful and report back to me after." Ross wasn't going to be left on the outside of this one; not after the year they've had with Goren at Tate's, Logan's suicide girlfriend and Eames' husbands murder. "See you back at the squad." He said without looking back, leaving the bar and going over his own police work in his head, while the three detectives all stood staring at the waiting woman warily.

Their little powwow was perfect for her to get a sense of the cops Deakins had sent her too. The woman was Eames, Nia knew that easily, she looked so small compared to the other two, but was fierce and was intently listening to all the captain had to say; she'd the one to ask about maneuvering around the PD rules. The men, were a write off easily too. The one in the leather jacket was Logan; he was old school carrying that pistol of his, and half listening to the story, half checking out the area around them, he was getting his story right and waiting for the next part. The bigger one, Goren, his eyes didn't leave her. Those wheels were turning, as he was rushing to figure her out. That made her smile; he might be good to even help break one of these guys.

Deakins had good people.

So as they made it to the table, all masks dropped. She was now Nia Devlin the ex-US sniper, current undercover CIA agent tracking three defecting American's and the woman who was now being hunted by two other men. How they got wind of her, she had yet to figure out, but right now she needed some time and hoped these three could help out.

"Please sit down detectives."  
Eames and Logan look at Goren to see what he would do, knowing he had a better read on people, so when he took the chair closest to her, they all sat cautiously.

"Captain said you were frantic about seeing us?"

"Well good, I'm glad I pulled frantic off, it is always a tough one." Nia smile creepily at Logan, "Now listen up, enough time's been wasted trying to get to you three, I'm going to explain as much as I can. Deakins told me I could trust you as I trusted him."

"How do we know that you know him?"

"Take my word, call him, do what ever you have to. I do have the time to try and prove it to you. So listen." She talked in a low voice leaning over the table so as not to be overheard. "My name's Nia, I'm CIA. I'm tracking three men accused of treason and defection to North Korea. Some how, two others got on to my trail and have been following me for almost a week now; I can't get rid of them, so I need your help."  
"CIA?" Logan scoffed, and Nia glared at him dangerously, so that he squirmed, but she didn't say anything to him.

Eames was watching skeptically like Logan, but was smart enough not to say anything, waiting to here the whole story before asking questions. There was something about this woman that made her skin crawl, she seemed dangerous. Goren was watching Nia intently and she caught his eyes, they stayed like that Nia letting him size her up; Deakins had told her this one was smart and went about things really differently. It was him that spoke.

"What did Deakins do for you?"

"A few years back, I needed to take a guy off the street for a while, Darren Howers if you want to check that out, so he was able to pin a drug charge on him long enough for me to settle my affairs before taking him. You might remember him, spent three days in your holding cell while you were after that Judge and his son."

"I remember him," Eames said, "Tried to hit on me every time I went in there. Got desperate enough to try and choke him self wanting me to open the cell."

"Lovely man." Nia said icily "He didn't have much longer anyways. SIS was after him."  
All three stared blankly at her, wonder whether she really meant what she implied.

"So what is it you want us simple detectives to do for the great CIA." Logan said sarcastically.

"First of all stop it with the attitude, my life is on the line here, and I ain't ready to die just yet." She growled. "I would like it if we could some how get the three guys I'm tracking, into holding long enough for me to get rid of the other two and then finish my job."

Logan had the smarts enough to look away abashed, she was after all working to keep the country safe like all of them. So he muttered an apology, which Nia just nodded at.

"This might be a bit harder than last time you worked with Deakins, we don't have an ADA on our team anymore." Eames said

"Carver?" Eames shook her head.

"So you have none? Any that own you favors?" Nia was really reaching for straws, anything she could get. "Ok, this is really going to have to be crafty."

"What are the men like?" Goren asked.

"Two are white, Kyle and Braden, the other is a South Korean named Chul. All three are early 40's and ex-military. So they are dangerous, but bars stop them just like everyone else." Nia involuntarily shivered at that. She could clearly remember a few times being caged in like that; definitely something to avoid at all costs, but it was perfect for these suckers.

"What are they like though?" Nia had to think about this one, yes Goren thought differently.

"Well they all still have the military mentality, and the instincts. The two white guys are very 'Reservoir Dogs', with the suits and shades. But they are working at the docks, so you either catch them on one side or the other."

"Smuggling as dock workers or bank robbers as the Mr. White's"

"Yeah, sure what ever you can manage" Nia laughed.

"And the Korean?" Goren asked and began writing something in his binder

Nia's laugh stopped cold watching his writing.

"He will be hard. He keeps disappearing into China town, so I don't know exactly what his cover is." Goren started writing her name purposely to gauge a reaction and her hand struck quickly grabbing his wrist. Eames and Mike reach for their guns, but she paid them no attention.

"Don't write my name anywhere." She glared at Goren her eyes burning with anger. "I'm not here, you never met me, and after this you will probably never see me again understand. You are chasing these guys as perfectly valid leads."  
Goren turned his arm slightly wincing and nodded, this woman was definitely the real deal. She saw it and promptly took her fingers off the pressure point. Eames and Logan holstered their guns again but with hesitation.  
"Look with this Korean guy, you are going to need my help actually taking him down, so we'll get him last; the others preferably tomorrow night. Can you do this?"

Eames looked at Goren, and they both nodded at each other. Deakins had been their friend and captain for so long, he wouldn't have offered them up like this if he had any doubts, and they both turned to Logan. Deakins had been his champion in the NYPD. It was Deakins that had managed to get his ass off of Staten Island. Of course he'd do this. It was the woman they were sitting with that could be the only deal breaker. None of them could really peg her down, and this was definitely not the woman they had seen sitting with the captain; she was just that good. Then there was Ross? They weren't going to be able to do this around him.

"We can help you out but you are going to have to bring the Captain into this." Eames finally said speaking for the whole group. Nia narrowed her eyes; this was really so much easier with Deakins and Carver.

"Why?"

"He's a good captain and cop. Without an ADA we are going to need him." Goren answered making Nia sigh. With four people in on this? If the director found out about this, she'd be dead.

"Alright look. I'll get him up to speed tonight, I know he told you to update him once you get back, but just don't say anything to him until tomorrow. I'll take care of that. Now, I'll tell you where and when you can pick Kyle and Braden up tomorrow and how we are going to do it. You guys can work on the charges, and tell me what you need on them to make it stick."

One of the tails on her just walked by the window and Nia's eyes suddenly showed resignation, this was going to be the end of her; she had to leave here quickly. Goren caught the expression and turned to look in the same direction as she was, just barely seeing the man. When he turned back, she gave him a look as if to say 'that was death, so don't fuck with him'. He wouldn't even think about it after all he'd heard today. Nia got up whispering her last orders from just over Goren's shoulder "Tomorrow, meet me at Joe's Coffee on 15th at 6 and lose the suits. Do NOT be late; we don't have enough time as it is."

And with that finally order she was gone leaving them all in a stunning silence.

"Did we just get suckered in to a James Bond movie?" Logan finally said.

"Sure, but without the hot women, nice cars and martinis." Eames shorted.

"Hey, there are at least two hot women in this, like any good Bond movie."

"Shut up Mike."

Goren tuned out the banter of the other two, and stayed staring at his wrist. This was something out of his league. No matter his quirks he stayed in the realm of society, no conspiracy theories or sci-fi stuff. Suits had always been suits in his book and now this woman appears out of thin air, and has this elaborate story, then disappears again. It was unnerving.

Goren got up and left with out a word, the other two following after sharing a look between them and trudging back to One PP.

* * *

"Damn I hate breaking into people's houses." Nia groaned to herself as she jimmied a basement window open entering Danny Ross's home as silent as a shadow. Well, the innocent people's home anyways; but tonight she had to lose her hunters just to do this, and then in the morning find them again so she knew where they were. She wondered if they knew she knew they were following her. Oh, thinking like that made her head hurt sometimes.

Went she made it to the first floor, she saw three pairs of shoes and kicked herself. He's got kids. There are kids in the house. Oh boy this was going to be fun.

Everyone was definitely sleeping, or at the very least in their rooms which made things a lot easier, now to find out which was Ross's and get in without him shooting at her and alarming the kids.

It was easy to find Ross's bedroom though, the boys had posters and 'no entry' signs on theirs, Nia stayed to the side of the door, incase he had heard her, but when she pressed her ear against the wood, she only heard the light breathing of sleep. 'Wow, from flirting to the man's bedroom, Nia you minx' Her own mind made her crack up sometimes, and definitely at the wrong times, if she burst out laughing…well, she'd be shot and in pain or dead.  
Calming herself down, Nia placed a hand on the door knob turning it slowly but steadily until it clicked, and only opened it enough to slip through, but she didn't go in immediately; she had to make sure he was still asleep. For a few minutes, she listened to the breathing then nodded to herself before slipping in and closing the door silently behind her. Nia ducked at the bottom of the bed out of sight and waited once again listening to the telltale breathing. Crawling to the side Ross was sleeping on, she stayed crouched and went through the motions in her head. She had to make sure he stayed quiet, so it was either she cup his mouth and stand over him, which meant the possibility of being thrown, or it was turn on the light and slowly wake him until he could figure out who see was and not freak out, but that meant the boys might wake up.

The light idea sounded so much better and a lot safer.

Nia reached for the lamp next to the bed, being careful not to knock any of the books of the night table, and flicked it on to the lowest setting. She stood slowly and waited while he started stirring a bit. 'Hey, this might work out ok!' she thought as she looked away checking out the books he had.

Letting her guard down was such a bad idea, but really Nia didn't expect him to wake up so fast, or that he'd be able to disarm a threat so fast. She had been standing then all of a sudden an arm was around her waist flinging her to the bed, and a weight steadied above her pinning her arms above her head; at least she went down with out a sound.

When his eyes had opened to a body standing beside him at first he had thought it one of his sons, but he could see a very feminine hand. Ex-wife? No, she wasn't that short. Why someone would be in his house, so obviously not a robber? Without another though Danny had let his cop instinct out and restrained who ever it was. When he did get a chance to look down, he was met by to annoyed blue eyes that he recognized from earlier in the day.

"What are you doing in my house?!" He hissed quietly from above her so not to wake his sons, if they weren't already awake.  
"Well captain, if you let me up, I can explain."  
Danny realized himself, and got up cautiously. Even though he knew the move was stupid, he had every right to arrest her, she didn't fight. When she grabbed for something at his side he only thought gun, and he made a grab for his. His glock was locked and loaded pointing at her before he saw it was only a wallet and he dropped the muzzle to the floor.

"Right." Nia looked at the weapon and sat down making herself less threatening "That so wasn't cool."  
"Sorry," He said sarcastically, "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I'm CIA."

"What?"

Nia sighed, and started into the same explanation she gave the detectives. Ross took it well, and a lot less skeptically. At least she had her badge to show this time; that helped out a lot.

Sometime while she was talking, Ross took a seat back on the bed, taking in all the information she was giving him. When she had finally finished, he was silent for a second before asking his first question.  
"So you're telling me my detectives just believed you and agreed to all this behind my back?'

"Yes. But you really can't blame them; I mean seriously, that tale is just too unbelievable not to believe."

Ross just blinked at her and she laughed easily; it was nice getting to be herself again. So much so that Nia made up her mind right then that this was definitely going to be her last job. Well, if they let her leave.

"So, Captain, will you help me?"

"I don't have choice now do I?"

Nia frowned, it was true he didn't. None of them did, but then again, neither did she.

"No, you don't." She added a 'sorry' after that, but she didn't think he believed it.

They both sat there contemplating there fates for a second before Nia knew she had to get going. It was still five hours before they were to meet at the coffee shop, and she still had a lot to do. The plans were already rushing through her head and she didn't hear as he asked something until he touched her elbow making her jump into a fighting position.

"Wow, we are so a pair." Nia blushed, breaking down from her position to sit back down. "You almost shoot me, and I almost kill you. What was it you asked?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Jimmied the basement window." Nia said matter-of-factly. "I'd get some bars on that or something if I were you."

"It has an alarm on it."

"Oh, I know. Your entire system's down until I leave; which is right about now. I have to get back into the city and find Kyle and Braden. Set something up for tomorrow." She stood to leave. "I'll have to go out the same way I came in too. Sorry I broke in, if I knew you had kids home I wouldn't have. But I really don't have much time."

"They'll kill you right? The men trailing you?"

"Something like that."

"What about my detectives and me?"

"No, the four of you are just cops doing their job and screwing up so to speak. I'll make sure it looks like that."

Ross nodded and stood up, to open the door and lead her out. As soon as he opened the door though, he almost ran right into his youngest son.  
"Dad, what's goin on?"  
"Nothing Isaac, go back to sleep." Ross tried pushing him away toward his room, but the kid had to peer around his dad and see who was there.

"Who's that?" He pointed at Nia.

"I'm sister to the mad-hatter." She said with out a though.  
The kid looked confused at them both, and Ross finally managed to push his son back into his room and closing the door.

"Stay there Isaac, I'll be back in a minute." Ross shushed him. "Let's go, all I need is Mikhail to wake up and ask me why there is a strange woman coming out of my room."

They got down to the basement, and Ross watched as Nia hoisted her self through the window.

"Ciao."  
He just stared blankly as she closed the window and went off into the night. By the time he got up the stair, the alarm beeped back on and Danny found Isaac already back in bed, he hoped the kid won't remember what he saw tonight, or at least not tell his brother or mom. Ross padded back to his room and fell onto his bed, with only one thought running through his head before he slipped back into sleep; 'This's the strangest night I've ever spent with a woman.'

* * *

"_Would you like to swing on a star, carry moonbeams home in…"_

Nia got back into Manhattan faster than she'd expected, and had run to the roofs, singing the song under her breath, it always gave her something to steady her steps by, while trying to find the best perch to watch Chul's apartment. It would take a few days to get him in her radar enough for the Detectives to help her out.

The lights were on in his apartment, but curtains closed obviously, but that didn't stop her. Sitting the bag she was carrying on the ground, Nia took out a pair of binoculars first. She looked up and down the street seeing who was around. She spied a hotel a block down, that might be useful, and an internet café that Chul was no doubt using, that would be the perfect point of attack.

Putting the binoculars down, Nia rifled through her bag now bringing out a miniature camera and a cell phone. Fixing the camera to the side of the building, Nia checked the feed coming in through the phone; it was a perfect picture, now to get one of these trained on the Internet café, probably from one of the hotel rooms, and another in Chinatown where she kept losing Chul.  
_ "Be better off than you are…"_  
She started singing again while flinging her bag, back over her shoulder and taking off at a silent run across the next few buildings before dropping down on the far side of the hotel.  
_"Or would you rather be a fish" _1

If she got a room here, she could bring the detectives here in the morning and leave this as their base of operation. Since her tail was gone for now, she'd better get a room settled and leave the key at one of the detective's places on her way to Chinatown.

* * *

Bobby Goren's alarm went off at 5, and it took him a second to figure out why his alarm was going off this early, but the memory caught up quickly, especially when he looked at his wrist, though he was dressed and ready with in minutes. On his way to the kitchen to get some food before he left, he was stopped short by an envelope tacked to his wall. He didn't even think about the fact that someone had broken into his place without him knowing until later, but he took it off and opened it carefully. There was a note and a card key.

_Detective Goren, Plans changed meet at the 'Royal Hotel' #417. 7am with Ross. Sorry for breaking in. NL_

Goren called the others, Eames was a bit peeved at the complete ridiculous of it all, Ross said a quick affirmative before hanging up quickly and Logan…Logan was sure this was some big joke, but Goren didn't believe him. There was something insecure in his voice; fear. Bobby had some of that himself. Yet, Logan was right; this was definitely some kind of Bond movie.

They met in the lobby of the hotel, each looking a little haggard in their street clothes; Eames was the first to cut to the chase.

"Are we all sure we want to do this?"

"We don't really have a choice." Ross said looking toward the elevator, motioning them to follow. "That is what she told me last night. I've got kids, so I'm not going to fuck with the CIA."

The detectives looked surprised at their Captain, but they all agreed and got on the elevator.

"So, Captain…She told you last night?" Logan grinned. He just couldn't help himself.

"She broke into my house Logan."

"I would have shot her."

"I didn't know she was even there before she woke me up."

"She was in my place too, leaving the note and key."

"Couldn't just slip it through the door or something?" They all glared at him. "Well that's the civilized thing to do."

Getting off on the 4th floor, they all looked around before continuing down the hallway to room 417. Goren took the card keep out of his pocket, and opened the door, and they all went slowly into the darkened room.

"Good morning Detectives." A voice said coming from the arm chair in the corner and a light turned on, illuminating Nia stretched out with her feet up a Walther SP 2 in hand. "I trust you've all decided whether I'm real or not."

* * *

**_Footnotes_**

**1** The song is 'Would you like to swing on a Star' sung by Bing Crosby this is a little homage to one of my favorite thief movies 'Hudson Hawk' in which Bruce Willis's character uses songs this one particularly to time his heists.

**2 **I'm a bit of a gun and weaponry aficionado. The Walther SP is a new one out on the market. It is a beautiful piece of weaponry you can check out a picture of it here--i85 **dot** photobucket **dot** com **slash** albums **slash** k41 **slash** sevsgirl72 **slash** sp22 **dot** jpg--. I will be using other guns and knives throughout the story--if I continue-- and will gives pictures and such to keep you along.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
